Life As A Teenager
by flaming phoenix4
Summary: Who said high school was fun? well with the fairy tail gang life at high school is never a bore! join the fairy tail gang as they go through high school life! multiple pairings. First story, I suck at summarys -.- so please read hope you enjoy, it's better than it sounds..
1. Chapter 1- Stormy Night

_**Short chapter I know -.- other chapters will hopefully be longer**_

Chapter 1- stormy night.  
~no ones POV~  
It was a dark stormy night, and it was pouring down rain and the howling wind made the trees bang up against Lucy's window. "Ahh!" Lucy screamed as the tree hit the window. It was 11:51pm and she had school the next day. "I really shouldn't of watched that horror movie earlier" Lucy mumbled while clutching onto her pillow and jumping every time at the sound of lightening. *BEEP BEEP* "AHH!" Lucy screamed at the sound of her phone going off saying she has a new message. Lucy quietly and quickly dashed to her desk where her phone was and grabbed it and ran back and jumped on her bed with a *thud*.  
_To: Lucy Heartifila  
From: number unknown  
Hey Lucy  
Hope you aren't too scared by the storm.._  
Lucy began trembling at the thought that someone may be watching her. Lucy looked at the time on her phone, "What?! It's already past midnight, I might as well do homework then, everyone knows how boring that is." So Lucy went to her desk and turned her desk lamp on and began her  
homework. After 20 minutes of homework Lucy was sound asleep, resting he head on her desk.  
-Next morning-  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
Lucy groaned and got up and turned her alarm clock off. "Of to another joyous day at school" Lucy had a shower, got dressed, did her hair, packed her bag and went downstairs and ate her breakfast.  
~Lucy's POV~  
As I finished breakfast I was ready to leave for school, "bye papa! See you when i come home!" I shouted up the stairs to where my papas study was, truth be told, I wasn't expecting a reply it's not like him to care or anything. With that I made my way to school.  
*time skip to already at school*  
As I made my way over to where my friends and I usually sit, I saw everyone crowded around Levy.  
"What's going on guys!" I said as I finally reached the group,  
"hi Lu-Chan! Well you see..."  
BRIING  
"Ahh! I'll have to tell you at break, sorry!" levy said as she suddenly ran off to class "you heard her girls off to class!" Ezra said sternly, so we all ran off to class, 'no one would ever disobey erza' I thought to myself, so off I went to my first lesson of the day.

_**First story so yeah, hope you enjoy it! More chapters coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2- Just an ordinary day

_**Latest Chapter :D longer than the other one, thankfully =_=' well hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 2-just an ordinary day...

~Natsu's POV~  
I just made it into class before the second bell went. "NATSU DRAGNEEL! You are lucky today! Don't come late again or it's a detention!" shouted Mr. Makarovs "yes sir" I replied and hurried to my seat, and to my surprise Lucy was at the desk behind me, she usually sat in the one next to me? I sat down in my seat and turned around to face Lucy "hey Luce, why you sitting there?" I asked, she pointed at happy and said "he asked to swap so he could sit next to Carla" "Oh explains everything" I laughed and turned back around waiting for the teacher to start the lesson.  
~Lucy's POV~  
Class started and it was so boring, so I zoned out and looked outside the window (on second story) to see a class playing dodge ball, it was Erzas class *shudders* _'I feel sorry for them, they don't stand a chance'_ I thought.  
All of a sudden someone was waving their hand in front of my face, "yo, Luce? You in there?" Natsu said "huh, uh... ah sorry Natsu!" i said realizing I had zoned out for half the lesson already, "you got to eraser? I lost mine," natsu asked "uh, yeah sure, here you go" I said handing him the eraser, my hand gently brushed up against his, 'it's warm' I thought and I could tell my face was going red, "luce, you ok? Your face is red," natsu stated, "u-uh, y-yeah I'm f-fine" I stuttered trying hard not to become flustered _'too late for that'_ I thought.  
~no one's POV~  
"uh, if you say so Luce" natsu chuckled, "h-hey what's so funny?!" Lucy exclaimed while pouting "don't make that face Luce, you look too cute when you do that" natsu said but then covered his mouth, while blushing like crazy and turned back around to his seat to finish his work. _'Uhh, what was all that about?'_ Lucy thought who was also blushing at Natsu's statement. Before long it was almost the end of the lesson and everyone was packing up, "Luce, here your eraser, thanks for lending it to me" "you're welcome natsu". "Hanging with your girlfriend ay flame brain!" gray shouted across the class, natsu and Lucy were blushing madly at grays comment, " I'm going to kill you Popsicle stripper!" natsu said angrily with a murderous look on his face, but before he went off and killed gray he turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, could you meet me at the lockers after class, it's important", "huh, yeah sure" Lucy replied not knowing if natsu heard because he ran over to kill gray, 'am I imagining things or did i see natsu blush while he was speaking to me?' Lucy thought to herself.  
*BRIING BRIING*  
~Lucy's POV~  
I exited the classroom quickly and I passed natsu, I overheard a bit of his conversation with gray, it wasn't much but all i got was "ssh don't say anything!" and then I was out of the classroom going to go meet natsu at the lockers, chances are I'll get there first.  
~Natsu's POV~  
After gray made his little 'statement' I told Lucy to meet me at the lockers and then I ran off to kill gray, "yo flame brain" gray said as i walked over to him, "I am going to kill you!" I said very angrily, "what for? Telling the truth? Seriously natsu everyone knows you like her" I blushed "i-is it really that obvious?" I asked even though I probably knew the answer "yeah, dude you should just tell her you like her, I mean you never know she may like you as well" gray stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world "oh, look here's Lucy now" he added "Ssh don't say anything!" I hissed hoping Lucy didn't hear what gray had said; thankfully she didn't and continued walking. "Dude, aren't you supposed to be meeting her?" gray once again stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world "oh crap! I better go...wait how did you know I never told you?" I asked "details later now hurry up" he said while pushing me out the door.  
I ran down the hallway and practically jumped down all the stairs and made it to the lockers, no one was there. 'Did she leave or did I get here before her?' I asked myself "natsu? What are you doing?" I turned around to see Lucy standing there 'phew she didn't leave' I thought to myself "uhh I just got here, were you waiting long?" I asked "yeah I just got here, you ran past me in the hallway" she chuckled but continued speaking "you had something to tell me right?" I cleared my throat, I was ready to tell her how I felt, I could feel my heart beating like crazy in my chest, and my face was heating up 'oh no! Why am I so nervous? Don't tell me blushing?!' I thought to myself "natsu you ok? Your face is red, you're not sick are you?" Lucy asked worriedly and placed her hand on my forehead which caused me to blush even more, "no, I'm fine Lucy, but you see I need to tell you something..."

_**Ohhh! Suspense xD well hope you like this chapter, hope it's not too out of character, but I think it's good :3 (I'm still a beginner though) next chapter coming soon**_


	3. Chapter 3- Confession!

_**so i decided to use the copy-N-paste option instead of the file upload, so i'll see which one is better and thanks to everyone whose read this story :D onto chapter 3!**_

* * *

Chapter 3-confession

~no one's POV~  
"o-ok natsu go ahead" Lucy stammered "w-well y-you see I-I've k-kind o-of..." natsu stuttered with an obvious blush on his face, "natsu are you sure you're not sick your face is very red" Lucy said while leaning in closer to his face to check if he was alright, "u-uh Luce w-what are you d-doing?" natsu stammered as Lucy's face was only centimeters away from his, "huh..." Lucy realized how close she was to his face and her face turned as red as Erzas hair and she took a step back "u-uh sorry natsu I was just worried about you, you know i just don't want you getting sick..."  
_'AHH! What am I saying?! He's going to get the wrong idea of me now!'_ Lucy thought to herself  
_'she's worried about me? How sweet of her'_ natsu thought.  
"*clears throat* you were saying natsu" "uh right, well what I was trying to say is that I've hadacrushonyouforawhilenow" natsu said rushing the last part of his little 'speech'. "Natsu, I didn't catch the last part, mind slowing it down please" Lucy chuckled slightly "ok, I was saying how I-I've had a c-crush on you f-for a while now" natsu said slower so Lucy could understand. "And now I will be leaving" just as natsu turned around and began walking away, Lucy grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving, natsu turned around with a surprised look on his face, not to mention blushing. "Before you leave natsu could you hear what I have to say?" Lucy asked looking at the ground, "mmhmm" was all natsu could say at the moment, Lucy looked up and was looking at natsu with a clear blush on her face, "well natsu, I-I've also h-had a crush o-on you for a while n-now..." she saw Natsu's expression change and quickly looked back at the ground _'I hope I said it right, did I say it right? Please dear god I hope I said it right!_' Lucy thought to herself, when suddenly she felt herself being pulled in, she could feel warm arms wrap around her, "thank you luce" natsu whispered into her ear, "for what" Lucy chuckled, "for, well, you know, liking me back" natsu said while breaking the hug and showing his famous toothy grin. "well I should get going, before lunch finishes" natsu said, "mm, true, well I'll see you in class" Lucy turned around and began to walk off "Wait!" natsu yelled causing her to turn back around "want to walk home together? You know after school?" he asked. Lucy smiled happily "yeah! I'd like that natsu" they then turned and walked over to their groups, who were unknowing of the events that had just occurred.  
~Lucy's POV~  
I walked over to my group after my little 'chat' with natsu, I swear I was still blushing and when I got to the group Mira-Jane must of noticed it too, "why are you so red in the face Lucy?" Mira asked "also why are you so late to lunch?" she added, now all of my friends were looking at me.  
"yeah where were you Lu-chan?" levy asked me innocently, "well, I, uh was talking with natsu" I said looking at the ground to hide the blush coming on to my face, "EHHH?!" everyone said in unison, "What happened?!" "why did you take so long though?" "I knew this would happen one day!" all the questions were asked at once and I couldn't make any of them out "Quiet!" I shouted as i sat next to my friends "one at a time please!" "ok I'll go first," Mira-Jane stated obviously "what did you and natsu talk about" "well, he and i talked about... Um" I looked down and hid my face because of my embarrassment, "come on Lucy, tell us" Mira-Jane said, and I swear I saw through the corner of my eye she was smirking, "well, h-he k-kinda confessed he liked me..." i explained "EHHH?!" everyone said in unison...again. "Nastu did what!?" levy exclaimed while erza, who was sitting next to her began chocking on her strawberry cake, Mira looked ecstatic, while the rest just sat there in shock. "well what did you say?" Mira said, 'she _seems very keen to know what happened'_ I thought to myself, "well I also confessed that I liked him" trying to explain without blushing to much _'too late for that'_. Everyone began asking questions again and like last time I couldn't understand a word, "so you guys going out now?" erza asked after recovering from chocking on her cake, everyone else shut up and looked at me with wide eyes, "well not  
necessarily, I am walking home with him after school today though.." I explained. Once again the questions began pouring in, but before I could answer any of them.  
BRIING BRIING  
The bell had gone, _'thank god no more questions'_ i thought to myself as I walked off to class with some of my friends who were also in my class

* * *

_**Taadaa~ natsu confessed :3 YAY! the last POV's which was lucy's was going to be in chapter 4 but then i saw how short chapter 3 originally was so, as i had already pre-written the first 3 chapters and half way through 4 so now i have to write more for chapter, but thank you for viewing and i hope you like it!  
moshi moshi~**_


	4. Chapter 4- truth or dare

**ok, i know i haven't updated in ages! but heres the next chapter, im thinking  
of updating once a week or something because i'm busy with assignments and all**

* * *

Chapter 4- truth or dare

~no one's POV~  
Everyone ran to class and took a seat, "alright you brats! I'm tired so I'm taking a nap, which means free time for you all!" Mr. Makarov exclaimed and everyone cheered. Lucy was sitting at her desk playing with her pen, 'it's free time and I'm bored' Lucy thought to herself. Just then Levy and Juvia walked up to her. "Lu-chan, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Natsu ,Loki, Aries, Fried and I are all going to play truth or dare, want to join?" levy asked "well it's free time and I have nothing to do so sure why not" Lucy replied. So they all sat in a circle at the back of the room, "does anyone have a bottle so we can start?" Mira asked, "yep got one right here" Cana said holding up an empty beer bottle while hiccupping. Mira put the bottle in the middle and spun it (Note: in this you spin the bottle once but if it lands on someone they can chose to get spin the bottle again, so it could be Cana and Juvia for example and those to do a truth or dare together) the bottle finished spinning and it landed on Gray, "do you chose to do it alone or spin again?" Mira asked "spin it again" so Mira spun the bottle once more and it landed on natsu. "Haha! Yes!" Gray cheered as the look on his rivals face was less than impressed. "Noo!" natsu yelled throwing his hands up in the air protesting "sorry natsu that's the rules" Mira explained "so gray truth or dare?" Mira continued, "Dare!" gray said with an evil smile on his face "hmmm, what should you do?" Mira said while tapping her chin with her finger, as natsu just sat there arms folded not looking very happy, "uh-huh! That's it!" Mira exclaimed suddenly "gray, natsu your dare is too see who can get the most high-fives in 2 minutes!" with that gray and natsu ran around the room trying to get as many high-fives as they could within the time limit. "times up!" freed yelled signaling they had to come and sit back down. "how many did you get?" Loki asked "7!" gray said quite pleased "4" natsu said with a hint of anger in his voice has he had lost to his rival. "ok now onto the next person" Mira said and spun the bottle again, it slowed down and landed on Aries, "ok Aries would you like to do it by yourself or do you want to spin the bottle again?" levy asked "u-um by myself, I'm sorry" everyone sweat dropped at how Aries constantly apologizes, "ok then truth or dare?" asked levy again, "truth please" everyone began whispering to each other what they should ask her, "ah! I got it!" Lucy exclaimed "are the rumors true, that you have a crush on loki?" Lucy continued "W-what? How come this is the first time I've heard of this?!" Loki exclaimed, everyone ignored him as they were all eager to find out Aries answer, who at the moment was looking down and her fringe covering most of her face "u-umm, y-yes I-it is, I'm sorry!" Aries said still looking down at the ground "Awww!" everyone said in unison while Loki was speechless and if it was possible his jaw would've reached the ground by now. "I-is that true?" Loki managed to say while Aries just nodded her head embarrassed, "that's great!" Loki exclaimed, everyone just gave him a weird look while Aries looked up smiling at him "it is?" she asked this time it was Loki nodding his head, he then pulled Aries into a hug "I also like you Aries" Loki whispered so no one else could hear. "ok!" Mira exclaimed trying to break the awkwardness "let's continue the game!" everyone nodded along while mira spun the bottle. It landed on freed, "by yourself or with someone else?" asked Mira "by myself and truth please" he asked politely "hmm, I got nothing how bout you guys?" Mira asked "I got one!" Juvia said with a evil grin on her face, freed gulped as he knew this wasn't going to be good. "is it true you and Mira are secretly dating?!" Juvia said excitedly "EHH?!" everyone said (minus mira and freed) in unison, "is that true Mira?" Lucy asked eager to find out, but Mira said nothing and looked at the ground blushing, "y-yes w-we are..." freed said looking away from all the attention he was getting from his friends. "Mira!" levy half yelled making Mira look at levy "details at lunch Levy said winking making Mira blush again. Once again the bottle was spun and it landed on Juvia, "by myself and dare" Juvia said saving the trouble of Mira having to ask the same question, "ok I dare you to kiss gray on the cheek!" Mira said will giggling, juvia and grays face turned the same shade of erzas hair. "um o-ok" Juvia said as she leaned in and quickly gave gray a peck on the cheek (she was sitting next to him, I mean of course she would be) grays face was still red and in shock of what was happening, everyone had to hold in their fits of laughter at his expression. The bottle spun by Mira landed on Lucy, "umm by myself and dare..." Lucy said "wait! Wait I change to truth!" Lucy said trying to change "sorry Lucy you said dare" Mira said smiling with one of her wicked smiles. Mira leaned in and whispered her dare into Lucy's ear. "what?! No! Mira thats embarrassing!" Lucy proclaimed, "you're the one who chose dare" Mira stated, "fine!" Lucy said putting her hands in the air signaling she gives up, Lucy turns to natsu and leans in and whispers in his ear "w-what? Really?" natsu said blushing, Lucy just nodded also blushing. "ok, I guess since its a dare" natsu stated, "wait, what is Lucy's dare?" Juvia asked, "just you wait and see" Mira stated as she saw natsu and Lucy leaning in closer and closer. Lucy was only inches away from natsu, she closed her eyes and so did natsu, _'w-why am I so nervous?!'_ Lucy thought to herself. As their lips were almost connected  
BRIING BRIING  
They both jumped back at the sound of the bell. "NOO! You were so close!" Mira protested, everyone laughed at her outburst. Lucys and natsu's faces were still red from the fact they almost kissed.  
"ok you brats! Out to lunch!" mr makarov yelled and everyone ran out of the class.

* * *

**woo! i know it's not the best but oh well. I know i havent updated in a while  
i've had a writers block D': and when i finally wrote this i had no internet so i had to wait to update it -.-  
anyways please review **


	5. Chapter 5- The escape

**heres the next chapter! :D sorry for the wait :'(**

* * *

Chapter 5

~Lucy's POV~  
*time skip to after school*  
Natsu told me to wait by the gate, so here I am waiting for him and he's 5 minutes late. I sighed at how he likes to take his sweet time.

~no ones POV~  
Lucy was to caught up in her thoughts to realize that a boy was sneaking up behind her. He was inches behind her and when he was close enough, he placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to scream. "KYAAA!" Lucy screamed and turned around as quick as lightening to see who it was that snuck up on her, when she turned around she saw a chuckling natsu. " hahaha! You should've seen your face Luce!" natsu exclaimed trying to hold in his fits of laughter, Lucy blushed at the nickname natsu had given her, it took him a minute or two to realize why she was blushing, he just blushed and scratched the back of his head, "u-uh ready to go Luce?" "hmm, oh yeah sure!" Lucy chirped. They both began walking home in silence, "natsu isn't your house the other way?" Lucy asked "yeah, why?" "just wondering that's all" Lucy explained, they began to walk in silence again. _'i-i almost kissed natsu!_' Lucy suddenly remembered what had happened earlier that day as her face went multiple shades of red. "Luce...you ok? your face is getting red...again" natsu asked while chuckling a bit, "no I'm fine just remembering what happened today" Lucy stated while looking at her feet, "huh? What happened today..." natsu trailed off as he realized what Lucy meant, "u-uh yeah" natsu stuttered and looking away.

~Lucy's POV~  
It didn't take long too get to my house as we walked in silence and it wasn't that far, we finally got to my house. "well heres my house, thank you for walking me home" "you're welcome Luce!" natsu said flashing his famous smile, I swear it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Before I stepped inside natsu grabbed my hand making me stop in my track, "natsu are you ok?" I asked him but I couldn't see his face as he was looking at the ground, "well I-I never really asked...but will you be my girlfriend Lucy?" he looked up at me looking worried, "OF COURSE!" I screamed jumping into his arms giving him a hug which he returned, I could hear him laugh at my actions, "I'll see you tomorrow Lucy!" he smiled breaking the hug much to my disappointment, he was nice and warm, before he could do anything more I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "ok bye natsu" I smiled as he was blushing at my sudden actions, although I think I was as well. He turned around and began walking home. I turned and walked inside, I opened the door and walked to the kitchen putting my bag down on the bench as I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of cold water, "who was that Lucy?" I jumped as I didn't know someone was behind me, even though I didn't turn around I knew who it was "P-papa, what are you doing home so early, didn't you have a meeting out of town?" I asked now facing him "answer my question Lucy! Who is he?!" my papa yelled at me, I whimpered and started taking a few steps back, he was glaring at me awaiting my answer but I knew he wasn't in a good mood, as i was about to say something papa lifted his hand and slapped me across the face while murmuring something about 'useless child', I swiftly grabbed my school bag and ran to my room, locking the door and ran and jumped on my bed with tears running down my face, I placed my palm on my face, I flinched as pain shot through my face.

I heard a knock at the door, "whose there!" I growled "it's me Virgo" Virgo was one of the maids but she was also a dear friend of mine she's around 20 but she doesn't seem to act that way although it didn't bother me one bit. I hopped off my bed and unlocked my door letting her in making sure I locked the door when I closed it. Virgo saw that I'd been crying as my eyes were red and puffy she also seemed to notice that my face had swollen up from the slap earlier "oh princess!" as she hugged me in a bone crushing hug one that could rival erzas, she finally released me from the hug. "I-I'm leaving" I said, virgo looked shocked although she eased up and agreed to let me do what I wanted "how long?" she asked "only for the night i'll be back tomorrow after school" I said making Virgo sigh in relief knowing that I wasn't running away for an entire week,"where will you go?" "I dunno I'll ask someone" as I walked over to my school bag to make sure I have my books for tomorrows lessons, and I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts, "ah ha!" I said as i found the contact I was searching for. I began typing and soon the message was sent and virgo was wondering who it was but before I could answer my phone went off signaling I had a message, I smiled and read the text aloud "of course you can come over! Why wouldn't I let you come over Lu-chan? Get your butt over here now".

* * *

**this is important so please read the following :)**

**also i had pre-written 8 chapters but i deleted them (smart me i know -.-) but it didnt go like this i thought i may had a bit more drama in with her father, ya know like in the anime, well leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter, i have like 4 assignment due in the next week so i may not update but ill try my best to at least update once a week :) i like legit wrote this an hour ago :')**


	6. Chapter 6- Sleepover!

**i know present chapter 6! taadaa~ enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Sleepover!

~Lucy's POV~  
I'd packed my school bag ready for tomorrow as bid farewell to Virgo and told her I'd see her tomorrow and I went out onto the balcony and climbed down the tree next to my room and made my way to levys house, as she was the person I texted . I walked in silence to her house which didn't take long she's only like 3 streets from my house, I went up her driveway and knocked on the door and not a second later the door swung open and I saw the blunette standing there with a smile on her face but that was soon gone and replaced with concern as she saw my face all swollen and my eyes all red and puffy. "oh Lu-chan! What happen?"

~levys POV~  
I noticed that the right side of Lucy's face was swollen and her eyes were red and puffy from her crying. I pulled her into a hug as she began to cry again, I took her inside and lead her to my room, my parents were away on a work trip and I have to whole house to myself. "what happened Lu-chan?" I asked as we both sat on my bed, "I-it was m-my p-papa" she mumbled, I sat their gob smacked, 'how dare he hurt Lu-chan!' Lu-chan saw how I was getting angry and continued telling me what happened and how her and natsu are going out, which I was so happy about, and how her father asked who he was, "I didn't answer him as I didn't know what to say, and I know my papa is quite impatient and it doesn't help when he's not in a good mood and stressed. It's completely my fault and I'm going to forgive him, I mean why wouldn't I? He's my papa." she finished explaining "you must think I'm crazy" she chuckled, I could only smile at what she said, "have you done your homework?" I asked getting off the topic as its not as important after what she told me, 'know it's time for a sleepover!' I thought to myself, Lu-chan was wide eyes "we had homework?!" "hahaha! Yes we did from last session, remember?" Lu-chan thought for a while, "no I don't remember" Lu-chan said while sticking her tongue out.

"we just had to answer the questions in our Maths text book on page 124." I answered, "thanks levy, I'll work on it tomorrow, and uhh do you have any clothes I could borrow, I don't feel comfortable wearing my school clothes to bed" Lu-chan said looking a little uncomfortable, "yeah let me have a look" I said as I walked over to my wardrobe and I found a shirt and shorts for Lu-chan and chucked them to her, she caught them and then went to the bathroom to change, I quickly changed as well then I waited for Lu-chan to get back. Lu-chan walked through the door a couple minutes later, "how do they fit?" I asked "they fit perfectly, but why do you have clothes that aren't even your size?" Lu-chan asked "well my mum thinks I'm going to have a growth spurt soon so she's buying some clothes that aren't even my size!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air and falling onto my bed, Lu-chan laughed at my actions. We spent the next few hours talking about school and all the rumors we have heard and boys, that's when I remembered what I was going to tell her this morning but ran out of time, "hey Lu-chan..." I looked over and she was already asleep, "guess it'll have to wait until the morning" I said quietly, I closed my eyes and laid down on my pillow and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**short i know, oh well, I'll have another chapter out as soon as possible! i have alot of assignments due this week so im trying to write them now so all i need to do is update them :D ok pleaseeeeeeee review!**


	7. authors note-THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT

**hey just a quick update here**

**i hopefully will update tomorrow, i've almost finished the chapter. but you see...  
it's not that i have a writers block, as i know what i want tto write, but its the fact that im not in  
the mood to write, silly i know -.-  
but for this chapter there will be emails, so of course they need email addresses and im stuck for ideas,  
please help me so i can update the next chapter sooner!**

**also ive decided to take on the task and turning my fanfic into a manga :D  
so it may take longer to update, depending, ill give out more details once they are finished.**

**but thank you to the 6 reviews (some written by the same people) it honestly means alot!**


	8. Chapter 7- the many emails

**Sorry for the wait, having to do 3 assignments and a fanfic is harder than it seems**

i hope to those who are reading this enjoy it :) it means alot when i get a review

* * *

Chapter 7- the many emails

~Lucy's POV~  
I woke up and was unfamiliar with my surroundings, I looked over and saw levy I then remembered everything, my father slapped me and then I stayed at levys house. I placed my palm up to where I was slapped, it didn't hurt anymore and the swelling was gone now it was just red, nothing a little makeup can fix, right? I looked at the clock by levys bed 7:59am?! "LEVY! Get up we have to get ready for school otherwise we will be late!" i shouted making levy jolt right out of her bed. We changed and grabbed our bags (making sure we had the right books) and began running to school, no time for breakfast, realizing I had forgotten to put makeup on.

We got to school in record speed and had 10 minutes before class started. "levy do you have any makeup? I need to cover up the red mark on my face" I asked, "yeah I bought the emergency makeup kit today in case you had forgotten" levy said "omg thank you levy!" I exclaimed hugging her. "can't breath lu-chan!" she managed to say "haha sorry" "well anyway lets hurry we have no time to lose!" she said pulling me by the wrist to the nearest bathroom. Levy finished my makeup just as the bell went so we ran of to class, thank god it was Friday!  
I ran to class and sat down to start the day, I sat behind natsu again as happy took my spot, "alright you brats turn to page 513 of your textbook, read it and then answer the questions!" mr makarov shouted. And so the day began.

*time skip to after school*  
I stood outside my front door, in all honesty I was afraid, it's not like I could walk in and say '_hey papa, sorry I ran away for the night without saying anything'_. I slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside placing my bag on the kitchen bench, I turned around and noticed papa 'he has an unusual habit of sneaking up on people quietly' I thought to myself. "where did you go to last night?" he asked, well more like he ordered me to answer whether I had a choice or not, "I went to a friends house" I stated "why so?" "homework" I lied, "that seems reasonable, but next time tell me" I nodded my head "now are you ready to tell me who that boy was" I was afraid he'd ask this "I am papa, but not now it's not something that is of great importance to you, so you need not to worry" I explained, he nodded and went back to his study to work.

I walked upstairs taking my bag with me, I made it to my room placing my bag on the hook of my wall and turned my laptop on. I opened my emails to see I had one unread inbox.

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: bookworm99_  
Subject: what happened?  
Hey Lu-chan, what happened with your papa?  
Is everything ok now?

_To: bookworm99_  
_From: celestiallover12_  
Subject: I'm ok  
Yes everything's fine now, I told him he doesn't need to  
know who natsu is, as natsu is of no importance to him..

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: bookworm99_  
Subject: that's good!  
Yay! That's good! Now are you busy tomorrow?

_To: bookworm99_  
_From: celestiallover12_  
Subject: what's going on tomorrow?  
No I'm not busy why what's happening tomorrow?

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: bookworm99_  
Subject: well you see...  
I'm emailing with Mira now, and she wants to see if  
the gang wanted to go to the beach.

_To: bookworm99_  
_From: celestiallover12_  
Subject: sounds fun  
Yeah I don't mind it sounds fun, wait Mira's on?!  
I need to tell her something!

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: bookworm99_  
Subject: tell her what?!  
What do you need to tell her? I'm your best friend aren't I?  
Can't you tell me? :'(

_To: bookworm99_  
_From: celestiallover12_  
Subject: don't be sad!  
Aww levy you are my best friend! You already know,  
it's about me and natsu..

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: bookworm99_  
Subject: Ohh..  
Ohhhh you should've said so in the first place

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: friendlydemongirl97_  
Subject: you needed to talk?  
So levy tells me that you needed to talk to me?

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: celestiallover12_  
Subject: well..  
What time we meeting at the beach and who else is going

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: friendlydemongirl97_  
Subject: umm..  
We will meet at 10:30am and I'm sure levy told  
you the whole gang, minus Cana she'll probably be too drunk  
to show up and bisca and alzack said something bout going on a date...

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: celestiallover12_  
Subject: cool thanks  
Ok thanks I'll meet you guys there!

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: friendlydemongirl97_  
Subject: ...  
Ohh come on Lucy~there must be something else you  
need to tell me~ maybe to do with natsu ;)

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: celestiallover12_  
Subject: O/O  
I'll tell you tomorrow! It's embarrassing..

_To: celestiallover12_  
_From: friendlydemongirl97_  
Subject: teehee  
Ok then I'll make sure you do...

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: celestiallover12_  
Subject: o.o  
That sounds creepy when you say it like that...

_To: icelover68, waterlover68, metalfox,  
titania74, leothelion, ariestheram, MAN99, firedragon6_  
_From: friendlydemongirl97_  
Subject: hey!  
Hey guys! So who wants to come to the beach tomorrow?  
If you can come meet at 10:30am also levy and Lucy  
already told me they are going.

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: icelover68_  
Subject: ok  
Yeah sure I'll go, sounds fun!

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: waterlover68_  
Subject: gray-sama~  
I'll go! Hopefully gray-sama will be there!

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: metalfox_  
Subject: meh  
I'm only going because I know levy will tell me to go anyway...

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: Titania74_  
Subject: thank you for your invitation  
I would happily like to go, thank you for the invitation.

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: leothelion _  
Subject: beach time ;)  
Woo! Sounds fun! Im in! Is Aries going?

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: ariestheram _  
Subject: thank you-im sorry~  
I'll see you there then-I'm sorry-~

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: MAN99_  
Subject: BE A MAN  
GOING TO THE BEACH IS MANLY!

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: firedragon6_  
Subject: ok  
Sure I'll go! Need time to relax anyway.

_To: firedragon6_  
_From: friendlydemongirl97_  
Subject: you can't hid your feelings..  
You just want to go because Lucy is also going ;)

_To: friendlydemongirl97_  
_From: firedragon6_  
Subject: shut it!  
Noo! Don't be mean, so what if I am anyway?!

* * *

**and done! hope i didnt put you too sleep..  
i would've made Mira reply to all the emails but it was 1:45am when i was writing this  
and i couldn't be bothered.. and for those who didnt know whose email was who-  
****_celestriallover12: lucy_**

_**bookworm99: levy**_

_**friendlydemongirl97: mira**_

_**firedragon6: natsu**_

_**icelover68: gray**_

_**waterlover68: juvia**_

_**metalfox: gajeel  
titania74: erza **_

_**leothelion: loki**_

_**ariestheram: Aries**_

_**MAN99: elfman **_


	9. Chapter 8- BEACH TIME! part 1

**i'm deciding to put this into 2 parts...  
well not much else to say, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8- BEACH TIME! Part 1

~Lucy's POV~  
*beep beep*  
The sound of the alarm clock woke me from my sleep, I looked at the time, 8:00am?! I've got two and a half hours until I have to be at the beach, I groaned and pulled the cover over my head trying to fall back asleep but to no success so i got up and had a shower to wake me up fully, 10 minutes later I was finished and had a bath towel around me as I walked back to my room (A/N: her bathroom and bedroom are connected) I decided on my dark blue and white striped bikini, I wore a white loose singlet over and some denim shorts, I thought it looked nice with my blonde hair and my pale skin. I then went on to drying my hair, after that was done I packed my handbag with the essentials like my phone, sunglasses, sunscreen, a towel and water bottle. I made my way downstairs and placed my handbag on the bench to notice that a note was there  
**_'dear Lucy_**  
**_I have gone out for business, I'll be back by dinner time. _**  
**_Papa'_**  
I placed the note bak down not really caring were he went_, 'he's gone out or days for work and never left a note, why now?'_ I thought to myself I shrugged it aside and went on to having breakfast, deciding i'd make myself an omelette, once the preparations were finished I sat on the stool and had my omelette after that I placed the plate in the dishwasher and cleaned the other utensils I used. I looked at the clock on the wall by the kitchen, 9:30am "hmmm, still got some time to spare" I said aloud but I then decided to watch a movie, I walked over to the cupboard that held the DVDs, I picked out **'how to train your dragon'** it was one of my favourite movies, I put the disk in then sat down and began watching the movie. Not even half an hour into the movie someone was at the door,

_'who could this be?'_ I thought to myself, I opened the door slowly only to see natsu 'oh it's just natsu...WAIT?! NATSU!' "yo Luce you ready to go?" natsu asked nonchalantly like him being there wasn't surprising, "what are you doing here?" "what does it look like? I'm taking ya to the beach!" he said with his goofy smile "o-oh right, wait here let me get my stuff" I said while running back inside, turning the tv off stopping the movie and grabbing my handbag that was on the bench and also the keys that were next to my bag, I ran back out to natsu closing the door behind me and making sure it was locked, when I knew it was I put the keys in my bag. "so why'd you come here first?" I asked "well I didn't want to walk by myself, so I came here" he smiled I was happy that natsu came all this was to walk with me to the beach, "well from here it's a 30 minute walk" I stated natsu just threw his arms up in the air "we have to walk! Can't we catch a bus?" I chuckled at his response "it's good exercise" I responded and started dragging him off in the direction we needed to go in.

We just talked the whole way it was a lot of fun, but we still had 10 minutes to go, "even though it's only been a couple days it feels longer" natsu said catching me off guard at the sudden change of mood, "yeah, I feel the same" i said looking over at natsu to see he was looking at the ground, with a clear blush on his face. 'hope you aren't to scared of the storm..' I suddenly remembered that text someone sent me, I stopped walking, I still hadn't found out who texted me, natsu noticed i'd stopped walking and he turned to face me with a worried look on his face "what's wrong luce?" "hmm.. Oh i just remembered someone texted me and I didn't know who it was." "really what'd they say?" he asked "something bout 'hope you aren't to scared about the storm'" I replied, I then heard natsu start laughing "hey! What's so funny?" I was startled by him laughing "d-didn't M-Mira tell you?" he said trying to hold in his fits of laughter "no...tell me what?" "that she gave me your number!" natsu said still trying hard not to laugh, I was just standing there putting the pieces together "it was you!" I yelled at natsu, he just nodded his head and continued to laugh. "I'm so going to get Mira for this!" I said with a devilish grin on my face, natsu just continued laughing and began walking again. I quickly ran to catch up "you're really cheeky ya know" I said once I caught up and rustled his hair, "h-hey luce! Not the hair" he complained trying to fix it up I just laughed at how he cared about his hair. I looked ahead and saw the beach, "FINALLY!" natsu said as he grabbed my hand and began running towards the sand, when we got closer we saw the gang already there.

* * *

**part 1 of 2 :D i thought since i haven't uploaded much this week i'd update twice today :3**

**well thank you everyone for reading my fanfic! **


	10. Chapter 8- BEACH TIME part 2

**3 chapters within a time pperiod of 2 days?! well heres my way of saying thank you for waiting for my updates!**

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- BEACH TIME! Part 2

~no ones POV~  
Natsu and Lucy finally got to the beach and made their way over to the gang, "hey guys what took you so long?" mira asked while jogging over to us, levy and gray tagged along as well, "Lucy made us walk" natsu complained "oh come on natsu, it wasn't that bad" "yeah you're right" natsu said pulling Lucy in a behind hug **(A/N: you know how someone hugs someone from behind, yeah well that's what he's doing...)** Lucy just blushed and natsu had his famous grin plastered across his face while the others 'aww'd' at the cute couple. "you guys going to join us?!" Loki yelled from where they were, so Lucy, natsu, Mira, gray and levy walked over to join everyone else. "Okay we've got a while to lunch so who's up for a game of volleyball?" Loki asked "playing volleyball is manly!" elfman yelled, "wait where is gajeel? I thought he was coming?" Lucy asked "yeah he's over there sitting down sulking" levy explained as she pointed over in a certain direction, Lucy looked over and sure enough she saw gajeel sitting down arms crossed, 'wow he really is sulking' "so vollyball?" loki asked again all the boys agreed as well as Juvia so the teams were even "Hey gajeel! You joining!" natsu shouted gajeel just grunted and stood up to join the rest of the group. The boys plus Juvia began playing volleyball.

~Lucy's POV~  
Mira, levy, erza, Aries and I decided to have girls time while tanning so I took my over shirt and shorts off and grabbing my towel and sunscreen. The others had already sat down so I ran over and joined them. "hey guys what did I miss?" I asked while lying down on my towel "well we we're just telling erza about what happened with truth or dare on  
Thursday, we just finished telling her what happened with you an natsu" levy said while winking at me, I blushed a million shades red "I approve of you and natsu going out" erza said while nodding "w-what? How did you know we were going out?" I was shocked I only told levy "I told them" Mira exclaimed happily _'of course she did, she's got spies everywhere'_ I thought to myself, we talked for a while I found out that Mira and freed had been dating for only 3 weeks and that Loki and Aries are officially going out, Mira then went off to get lunch ready, before the rest of us could talk about anything else I heard someone yell 'heads' as the volleyball was coming our way an landed in front of me.  
I picked it up "what should I do with this?" I asked quietly to the girls *whisper whisper* "yeah ok then" I said as I stood up "hey Luce , you going to the pass the ball anytime soon?" natsu shouted from where he was playing volleyball I began walking towards the court but stopped, he just looked at me confused I took this as my chance and ran away from the court. I heard the girls cheering me on but I also heard the boys to tell nastu to go catch me, I looked over my shoulder to see natsu not to far away I tried speeding up but it was no use natsu was just to fast, suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pick me up "Nooo! Natsu let me down!" I squealed trying to break free from his grip, "nope not until you return the ball" he replied cheekily "fine! Fine I give" I said he put me down and I handed him the ball "so what you girls talking about?" natsu asked while putting his arm around my shoulder "nothing much just girl stuff" we made it back to the courts as I didnt manage to run very far, natsu was holding the ball with his other hand and when he was paying attention I jumped away from his grip and grabbed the ball running towards the girls, natsu on the other hand was trying to process what had just happened, "are you kidding me natsu! Not again!" Loki yelled, the girls all stood up making sure the guys couldn't get to Lucy "you know we will get the ball back" gajeel smirked "I'd like to see you try metal head!" levy teased "haha you got owned gajeel!" natsu and gray laughed "shut it you!" gajeel shouted "enough you three!" erza yelled "a-aye sir!" the three chorused.

~no ones POV~  
The boys then began chasing Lucy to get the ball but she threw it to levy who then throws it back to Lucy, this continues for a while "guys lunch is ready!" Mira shouted everyone ran back forgetting about the ball (A/N: the poor ball) and sat down to eat, Mira had made sandwiches and other sweets** (A/N: can't be bothered on the detail here)** lunch was gone within a matter of minutes, "so what are you guys going to do now?" Mira asked collecting the plates "SWIM TIME!" everyone said in unison and with that everyone dashed off to the ocean but Juvia stayed behind to help Mira clean up.

~Lucy's POV~  
Natsu dragged me into the water with him "n-natsu what are you doing?" "I've hardly spoken to you while we've been here, can't I spend time with my girlfriend?" "o-of course you can" I blushed millions of shades red as he called me his girlfriend, he just smile oblivious to what he had just said, we just chatted for a bit while standing in the water that went just above my waist probably to my belly button, suddenly I felt something touch my foot, something slimy. "KYAA!" I screamed jumping forward and hugging natsu my arms around his neck, he was startled by my actions "what's wrong Luce?" concern shown in his voice "s-something slimy touched my foot!" I stuttered then I could hear him laughing "it's probably just seaweed Luce" he said still continuing laughing but then he stopped I looked up at him only to see him looking away with a obvious blush on his face, it took me awhile to realize that we were so close, I blushed myself and I let go and took a small step back. "so what were you girls really talking about?" natsu asked catching me off guard "huh?" "well you must of been talking about me, I mean you were all giggling and then looked straight at me" "u-um we were just talking about how we almost, ya know, kissed" I said looking down to hide my blush, "oh that all, well lets give them something to talk about" natsu said as he reached his hand out and lifted my chin and leaned in, my eyes fluttered close as natsu was only a centimeter apart, he closed the gap. I could feel my stomach doing summersaults, _'natsu's kissing me!'_ I thought to myself while starting to kiss him back, his lips were really warm and soft, it only lasted a few seconds though it was sweet though, I looked up at him to see he was blushing looking down at the water. I took advantage and pushed him so he fell backwards into the water, he resurfaced a second later "hey what was that for?" "well you we're spacing out and I just had to" I replied devilishly "Lu-chan!" I heard my name off in the distance to so levy and everyone else running towards us, "hey levy!" she reached us and then pushed me into the water like what I did to natsu a few moments ago, I resurfaced after a few seconds "levyy~ you're so mean" I faked sobbed "oh I'm sorry Lu-chan" levy began apologizing_ 'bingo!'_ I thought and before levy could dodge I jumped on her pushing her into the water, by now everyone had reached us, levy and I resurfaced in time to hear natsu yell "WATERFIGHT!" and with that water was splashed in every direction.  
The sun was beginning to set and I needed to get home soon, "guys I need to go now it's getting late, thank you for a great day!" i said while putting my shorts and overshirt back on and grabbing my things and began walking off "wait Luce!" natsu said while running after me "yes natsu?" "let me walk you home" I nodded and just like when we walked here, we talked about random things.

We made it back to my house "thank you for walking me home natsu" "it's ok what sort of boyfriend would I be anyway?" I just giggled "well see you Monday nastu" I turned around to go inside "wait" I turnd back round to see natsu who leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips "text me okay? You have my number!" natsu said winking and began walking away "will do! Thank you natsu!" I shouted and he waved goodbye **(A/N: you know how he wave but doesn't turn around, that's what he's doing)** I opened the door and placed my bag on the sofa and turned the tv on to finish watching my movie, I must of been tired because not even 10 minutes into it my eyelids became very heavy and next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

**i think this is the longest chapter yet! :') and big shout out to my bestie who helped **

**me remember it! and for some more ideas 3**

**and i dont think i mentioned it but i wrote this fanfic before but deleted so i had to re-write the whole thing  
and this was as far as i had gotten...**

**well review please!**


	11. authours update- againsorry

**hiya!**

**well i'm pleased to let you know i have started my manga of this fanfic!  
exciting i know, well it's on deviantart and my username is 'fairytailfangirl' of course ;)  
you will be able to find it there.**

**Also i dont think i've actually replied to any of the reviews so i'll do that now**

_**GoldenRoseTanya  
**_glad ya like it!

_**QueeN An1mE**_

I'll try my best to update, hopefully every weekend.

_**SecretMindOtaku7**_

Thank you! and hopefully one day I'll get some more reviews,  
glad you liked the confession ;) it was fun writing.

I'm glad you like it :)

_**Ariri Dragneel**_

I'll try my best

_**yuyu-chama**_

haha, you will when i figure out what to write :P

_**Ninetailedfoxdemon**_

thank you so much! that means so much too me when  
someone says they really like my story :D

_**Guest**_

thank you! I'll try my best to keep up the fanfic

**_midnight_**

Thank you! i was worried what people would think but  
with people saying its one of the best i guess i'll jusy have to continue the story for  
you guys ;P

**I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter and that i haven't updated, but i need  
a break i updated 3 chapters in like 2 days xD also the next few maybe a little short,  
i'm still figuring out whats going to happen.**

**like i said before thank you! too everyone who reads this it means a lot!  
ive also realized i forgot the disclaimer -.- silly me  
Fairy tail and all the characters belong to Hiro Mashima**


	12. Chapter 9- A Unusual Encounter

**Hey everyone! sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks!  
i had a major writers block and didnt know what to write and i also  
wanted too intorduce Wendy but didn't know how and thankfully my Nalu Biffle helped! 3  
and with her help i managed to get this story up ill try and update a few more chapters as its  
now the holidays and i have alot of spare time :D that makes me sound lonely..haha  
well enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9- An unusual encounter

~Lucy's POV~  
I was woken by someone shaking my shoulder. "come on Lu-chan! Are you going to sleep all day?" I slowly turned my head to see levy, "hmmm, what's going on levy?" I said stretching my arms as I had sleep on the couch, maybe not the best place to sleep. "We're going shopping!" levy said with excitement. "why...?" I whined "I don't feel like doing anything today" I continued "don't you remember? Yesterday we planned on going to the shops, you, Erza, Mira and I" I groaned as I stood up remembering that we did agree to that. "Come on Lu-chan go get ready, Erza and Mira are outside waiting!" levy said crossing her arms over her chest, "what? Really? They could've come in ya know" I said as I began walking up the stairs "give me 15 or so minutes!" I shouted down the stairs "ok Lu-chan!" I heard levy distantly. I ran to my room grabbed some clothes, denim shorts and a black tank top and went to have a shower. I dried my hair and let it loose and got changed and walked downstairs I see levy and Mira talking about something excitedly while erza was sitting next to them eating strawberry cake nodding along to what they were saying. "what's going on guys?" I asked walking downstairs, "well there's a fair next weekend, and we're seeing who wants to go" erza explained "sounds fun I'll go" I chirped, I loved fairs they are so much fun. "well if we are done talking, let's go shopping!" levy exclaimed. So we all walked down to the bus station and caught the bus to the shopping centre.

~no ones POV~  
The girls walked to the centre and went straight to the food court as it was lunch time and levys stomach began rumbling. After they finished their food they walked off and browsed some clothing stores, "I think we should all get a new outfit for the fair!" Mira exclaimed with a smile that could almost rival natsus. The girls all agreed and looked around the store, "erza! Found one that would suit you!" Mira exclaimed the rest of the girls walked over to see what mira had picked out for erza, It was a nice midnight blue knee high dress, "kawaii!" levy and Lucy squealed as erza examined the dress nodding in approval. After another 20 minutes of browsing the store the girls had all found their outfits they would be wearing to the fair, erza bought the knee high midnight blue dress that Mira had found, levy had white skinny jeans and a green tank top, Mira had a pink tank top with frills at the bottom with light denim shorts and finally Lucy had a blue one shoulder shirt with a white skirt and black belt. "can we get a smoothie or something? I'm dying of thirst" Lucy whined "I am to actually" Mira chuckled "then it's settled to the smoothie stand!" erza commanded so they all began to leave the store, as they were leaving Lucy bumped into someone "kyaa!" the girl that bumped into Lucy said as she fell **(A/N: does that even make sense? o.o)** "oh my! I'm so sorry!" Lucy said as she helped the little blue haired girl to her feet "no no! It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, my names Wendy by the way nice to meet you!" "why hello there Wendy my names Lucy" as the two girls shook hands "w-wait your names L-Lucy?" Wendy said stunned, "mmhmm" "as in Lucy Heartifilia?" Wendy questioned again "yeah that's me, how do you-" Lucy was cut of by Wendy screaming and jumping up an hugging Lucy, who was a little taken back by the girls actions, Lucy's friends where standing by the entrance/exit of the store amused by the scene in front of them. "how do you know my name?" Lucy questioned once Wendy had let go "well my older brother talks about you a lot!" Wendy smiled while Lucy was just as confused "w-whose your brother?" "hmm, oh right my brothers natsu!" Wendy said again with a smile, Lucy looked like she was about to faint but she regained her posture and just processed everything Wendy just said 'natsu's my brother!' 'he talks about you a lot!' "Lucy you ok your face is red" wendy asked concerned, even though she was only 12 she sure was smart. "uhh no but my friends are waiting, so I must go now bye Wendy" "ok bye bye Lucy-oneechan"** (A/N: did I use the right one o.o)** with that Lucy left the store and joined her friends as they all began walking to the smoothie stand. "who was that Lucy?" Mira asked as they finally made there way to the stand, they all ordered and sat down at a table waiting for their order to come, "well her names wendy and she's natsu's younger sister" Lucy explained, "EHH!?" the 3 girls explained "are you sure?" "did she actually say that?" "I can't believe I never knew natsu had a younger sister!" "guys! Quiet to many questions!" Lucy said causing the others to be quiet "yes I'm sure she is his sister, she said natsu talked about me a lot and that's how she got my last name... I think. And I didn't know he had a younger sister either" the girls sat their gaping at what Lucy had said "naww Lu-chan, how do you feel knowing that natsu talks about you?" levy said mischievously causing Lucy to blush "u-uh I d-don't know.." lucy stuttered and just then their smoothies had arrived. They just drank their smoothies having a casual conversation about the fair and how a rumor is going around that a new kid was starting tomorrow or sometime that week, "well I guess it's getting late, bout time we go home?" levy said as it was almost dinner time and they had school the next day, the girls nodded in agreement as they then walked to the bus stop and boarded the bus. **(A/N: how lucky are they? They get there as soon as the bus arrives**) after 10 minutes on the bus it was only Lucy left as the others got of at there stops, Lucy took this as a perfect chance to text natsu about Wendy.

~Lucy's POV~  
so I pulled my mobile from my pocket

_To: Natsu Dragneel_  
_From: Lucy Heartifilia _  
_Since when did you have a sister? And when were you going to tell me...?_

I sat there waiting for his response or for my stop, unfortunately my stop came first and as soon as I hopped off of the bus my phone went of indicating i had an unread message.

_To: Lucy Heartifilia _  
_From: Natsu Dragneel_  
_How did you find out? And I was planning on telling you_  
_this week honest. I'm sorry_

_To: Natsu Dragneel _  
_From: Lucy Heartifilia_  
_Silly, I'm not mad at you as long as you were_  
_actually going to tell me. And I ran into her at the mall_

_To: Lucy Heartifilia _  
_From: Natsu Dragneel_  
_Ohh ok thank god, and wow must've been awkward.._

_To: Natsu Dragneel_  
_From: Lucy Heartifilia_  
_Haha kinda but there's one thing I must ask_

_To: Lucy Heartifilia _  
_From: Natsu Dragneel _  
_Sure but could it wait till tomorrow please? My mothers nagging me to help  
with dinner, even though I warned her I'll probably burn it..._

_To. Natsu Dragneel _  
_From: Lucy Heartifilia _  
_Ok sure, have fun cooking ;)_

_Fortunately for me texting natsu took up the time walking from the bus to my place. I walked towards the door and tried to open to see if it was unlocked 'thank god it was unlocked I forgot my keys' I thought to myself. I walked in placing my shopping bags and phone on the floor next to the couch as I plopped down on the couch "mann im exhausted" I said aloud to no on in particular as father would be working... Per usual and the maids had the day off today. Since I had no homework that I hadn't already done I decided to watch some tv and get something to eat later, I heard my phone go off on the ground so I leaned over and picked it up to see who the message was sent by, a smile made its way to my face as I saw it was from natsu_

_To. Lucy Heartifilia _  
_From: Natsu Dragneel _  
_I almost burnt the house down, if that's called fun, then I had a blast... Haha get it ;)_

_To: Natsu Dragneel _  
_From: Lucy Heartifilia_  
_Very funny natsu, now I'm going to go make myself some dinner.._

_To: Lucy Heartifilia _  
_From: Natsu Dragneel _  
_Wahh! I want to taste your cooking bring me some tomorrow pleasee~_

I laughed at his childish behaviour ad I began texting back

_To: Natsu Dragneel_  
_From: Lucy Heartifilia _  
_Of course natsu, see you tomorrow, turning my phone off so I most likely won't reply_

with that i set my phone on the coffee table in front of the couch and walked over to the kitchen and began preparing myself some dinner, i decided on sushi as we had all the ingredients ready, within half and hour I had made my dinner with enough for lunch for natsu and I tomorrow I then went an sat back down on the couch watching 'modern family' after I finished my meal I placed it down on the coffee table and decided to rest my eyes for a minute but I must've been more tired than I had previously thought as I was asleep within minutes... On the couch...again **(A/N: what's with her sleeping on couches and not her own bed?)**

* * *

**hope that chapter was ok, also during the time i had a writers block for this fanfic **  
**i came up with an idea for another one and i have begun writing so please check it out its called 'A Trapped Princess'**  
**also i had to edit this chapter because i forgot to add what im writing in, but someone reviewed saying how**  
**they didnt get how lucy can by a warehouse of stuff but she can hardly make rent...**  
**i dont get what you mean but Lucy still lives with her Father and he's pretty rich and she gets pocketmoney, i **  
**havent gone in to much depth with her father yet and all lucy bought was one outfit, lunch and a smoothie**  
**well thanks for readig everyone**  
**review please~ **


	13. Chapter 10- Arrival

**after so long, the finished version of chapter 10! hope you enjoy  
i do not in anyway own fairy tail they belong to Hiro Mashima i only own the story line..**

* * *

Chapter 10- arrival

~Lucys POV~  
I ran through the hallways towards the office 'dammit I oversleep!' I thought as I finally made my way to the office to collect a late slip so I won't get a detention. I waited at the front counter as the lady wasn't there at the moment, as I was waiting I saw a girl walk into the office, 'never seen her around before, she must be new' I thought to myself as the Lady at the front counter came back, "Ahh Lucy, you want a late slip right?" I nodded in response as she then began typing on the computer then moments later the slip was printed off, "here you go" the lady said as I took the slip thanking her and grabbing my bag then ran out the door to class before I got a detention, the girl I saw was still there waiting.

I made it to class, I opened the door and waited "Lucy, this is a first, do you have a late slip?" mr makarov asked I nodded as I walked over and handed it to him "alright then, go sit down" mr makarov told me so I made my way to my seat, which was again behind natsu, "why are ya late Luce?" natsu said turning around to face me "I oversleep" I told him and got a chuckle in response "alright everyone! Shut your mouths we have a new student!" mr makarov shouted everyone began cheering "ok come on in" and with that the door opened and a girl walked in "hi everyone, my name is Lisanna, I'm mirajanes sister, glad to be here" she said smiling **(A/N: we all know what lisanna looks like so im not explaining, and if you don't know, google images)**

'that's the girl from this morning!' I thought to myself. Everyone began whispering to each other saying either how pretty she was (the girls) and the boys saying how hot she was (the boys) "ok everyone shut your traps!" shouted mr Makarov "now lisanna please take a seat next to Lucy" she looked a little confused so I raised my hand for her. Lisanna made her way over and sat next to me in the empty desk **(A/N: convenient how there's always a spare desk, like it appears from narnia)** "hey I'm Lucy, nice to meet you" I said politely extending my hand "nice to meet you Lucy, as you know I'm lisanna" she chuckled while shaking my hand "alright brats! Listen up we have a test next week so I have a revision sheet being passed around!" and soon enough one was passed to me 'great revision' I thought "now get to work! I'm taking a nap so shut your traps!" and next thing I knew he was asleep "how'd he even become a teacher" I muttered to myself and with natsu's sharp hearing he chuckled and turned around "Beats me, but he's asleep so let's just talk" pretty much everyone else in the class had the same idea as they were now having conversations between each other "sure" I nodded "oh lisanna" i said grabbing her attention "this is natsu", "hello natsu" "yo".

Natsu grabbed his seat and turned it around so he was now properly facing me with his elbow on the table and resting his head on his palm **(A/N: natsu was turning his head round before)** "Luce, you know what we need to do" he asked "hmm, dunno what?" I asked curious to see what he would say, "we need to go on a date, just the two of us" I looked straight at him, he was smiling his goofy grin "sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked "there's a fair this weekend, what do you think?" "I remember talking to erza about that, her and mira were talking bout inviting the group..." "oh I see" natsu said looking down "silly, by 'group' she's means you as well, we can just split off at some point" I giggled when I saw his head shot back up with his goofy grin from before. "I don't mean to interrupt, but from the looks of it you two are dating?" I looked to the side and saw lisanna, "yeah, we are" I said happily as I leant over and ruffled natsu's hair, "not the hair luce!" I pouted "killjoy" "oh lisanna that reminds me, wanna come sit with our group?" "really?! You mean it" she exclaimed excitedly while I nodded. "i have something to ask you though,if you're miras sister how come she never mentioned you before?" natsu asked gesturing to Mira, who was siting at the opposite side of the room talking to freed "oh that's easy, our parents have split up and I was with our father while elfman and Mira were with our mother, but I decided to stay with mum for a while" lisanna explained "that makes sense" I nodded "lisanna! Come over here and meet the rest of the gang" Mira shouted across the room yet didn't awake Mr Makarov. As lisanna walked away I turned to face natsu "she seems nice, hey natsu?" I stared at him but he was lost in a day dream, I sighed and just started working on the revision sheet.

~Natsu's POV~  
I was so happy, literally words couldn't explain the excitement building up inside me. I, natsu Dragneel am probably the luckiest guy alive 'I have to make this the best date ever!' I thought to myself, I didn't notice Lucy staring at me I was too lost in my own thoughts and came back to reality when the bell rang. I noticed Lucy packing up her things and leaving, "Wait Lucy!" I quickly packed up my things and ran after her. I had finally caught up to her and then we walked to the cafeteria together, just having a casual conversation, Although I wasn't really thinking I was too excited thinking about our date this weekend at the fair. I said goodbye to Lucy and walked over to my group of friends, "Yo stripper!" I shouted to my rival, "what did you say flamebrain?!" "Ya heard me!" I shouted back and before i knew it we were having one of our daily brawls so no one attempted to stop it, with an exception for erza of course, but she wasn't there. *5 minutes later the brawls over* "Anyway I needed to talk to you Gray" "Really what about?" He asked "guess who has a date to the fair!" I replied smugly I was still ecstatic about it as well, "I would say you but that would be fairly obvious" he replied sarcastically "haha very funny gray" he just shrugged his shoulders "Well I'm going on a date with Lucy to the fair, You planning on taking anyone?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders "nahh Don't think I will" "What about Juvia" I said with a sly smile and snickered when I saw his face go bright red. "Why would I take her!?" I just began laughing my ass off "oh man! I knew it! you like her!" "S-shut up!" He shouted his face still bright red but when I wouldn't stop he hit me across the head.

"Alright, alright ill stop" I replied once I finally calmed down and gray breathed a sigh of relief, "you know I wonder what would happen if Mira found out?" I thought to myself aloud, and from the corner of my eye I saw grays face go pale and wide eyes with shock. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding". I chatted with everyone else in the group about sport and about this weekends fair and who's going with who, I managed not to spill the fact that I now know gray has a crush on Juvia, he'd get endless teasing from the other guys and apart from elfmans impulse shoutings of 'being a man' it was the end of the day before I knew it. **(A/N: I skipped to the end of the day because I'm sure it'd be boring otherwise)** I would usually walk with Luce but she mentioned she'd be going to the library with Levy and I decided not to go as i think libraries are a bore. When I got home I opened the door which is usually locked but i was surprised to find it was unlocked, I peeked inside slightly cautious when "NATSU!" I yelped in surprise as my mother appeared out of no where and tackled me in a hug "c-can't b-breathe" I choked out "oh my I'm sorry dear" she let go of me, i managed to catch my breath "how was the trip to Paris mum?" "Oh it was fantastic!..." 'Why is my mum such a talker' i sighed **(A/N: ill explain Natsu's mum is a designer, why? Cos I wanted her to be one and she was on a trip in Paris)** she continued speaking but she said something to catch my attention "now your father and Wendy tell me you have a girlfriend? Is this true?" She asked I stood there frozen "oh no.." I felt like I had just forgotten how to breath when she asked that one question, and i can tell that this isn't going to end well.

* * *

**i cannot explain how sorry i am! for not updating for ages and when i do its an incomplete chapter! please forgive me!  
well i thought i better do this now so i wrote the rest, my main cause of not updating is school -.-  
and when i dont have any homework or assignments im sleeping because im too tired**

**thank you for being so patient with me and ill update as quick as i can which might be a week or so..  
well hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews would be nice please!**


End file.
